


The Case of Sandor's cape

by Sunnytyler001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnytyler001/pseuds/Sunnytyler001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The W. A.-U. J. L. aka The Westerosi Animals-United Justice League (called the Zoo by their enemies. But don’t you dare call them that… if you want to live) was created for a challenge on thetourneys. They asked to create a team of superheroes with characters from ASOIF and I couldn’t resist. Arya aka the Cat of the canals, Sandor aka the Hound, Sansa aka the Bird, Gendry aka the Bull, Stannis aka the Lobster and the Old Bear are part of this very special team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Sandor's cape

“Damn it, Hound, where the hell is your cape?” Arya Stark asked, her voice sharp as the steel of his sword. The girl was a true annoyance, as always.

Sandor Clegane groaned and shook his head. He’d had too much wine last night and now his head was a fucking mess. He couldn’t even remember where he’d been!

But the wolf-bitch was right. Where in the seven buggering hells was his cape? Not that he liked it particularly. It was white and everyone could agree was not his colour. However, he’d owned it for years now and he had grown used to it.

The Stark girl was watching him with disgust and derision. All he wanted to do was to roll his eyes at her. He really didn’t need her sanctimonious lectures right now.

“It has been stolen!” Arya declared with certainty.

Sandor would have laughed if his bloody head had not been killing him.

“Stolen? That stinky old rag ?” Sandor sniggered.

“Yes!” Someone said behind them.

The Hound and the Cat of the Canals turned around and saw the Lobster, already in his costume, preparing his weapons.

“And where in the seven hells do you think you’re going?” Arya asked suspiciously. Stannis always tried to take lead of their missions, and every time the Old Bear let him do so, it ended badly.

“Well, obviously, Lady Arya, I am going to search for our friend’s cape.”

This time, Sandor burst out laughing, hangover be damned.

“Seriously, that’s much ado about this old thing! No need for a rescue mission!”

Stannis turned sharply in his direction, looking angry.

As if the Lobster’s fury could frighten me, thought Sandor.

“You don’t realize what kind of trouble you could be in!” Stannis said.

Sandor and Arya exchanged a look and a smile. If someone wanted trouble with them, the fools wouldn’t get out of the room alive.

“Melissandre told me witches could put a spell on someone if they had something belonging to the one they want to put under their spell,” Stannis explained.

Arya chuckled and turned in the Hound’s direction.

“Well, Sandor”, she asked, “do you feel enchanted yet?”

“I feel bloody sick,” Sandor answered.

“See! His face is becoming green!” Stannis observed. “It’s starting! Soon, he’ll be turned into a toad!”

Arya smiled at the idea and nodded enthusiastically.

“Gods, I hope so”, she said. “If he does become a toad, Sansa might start to see him for what he is!”

“Oh shut up, she-wolf!” Sandor barked. Sansa didn’t see him at all, anyway, so what was the point in torturing him with his feelings?

“And now, his face is turning red! Its witchcraft! He might burst into flames at any moment!”

Sandor shook his head in exasperation. That buggering lobster was making too much noise.

“Burning things and people is kind of your thing. You should be happy!” Sandor barked. By the Stranger, he didn’t know what was going to kill him first, his hangover or all this chirping around him when all he wanted was some quiet.

“Is there a problem?” The little bird’s melodious voice asked. The team members turned and saw Sansa Stark standing in the GQ, smiling sweetly at them. Her lovely voice made him feel suddenly better and Arya’s deathly glances in his direction made him want to laugh. After all, it was not like he had any chance to win her heart. Not with his ugly face and blunt speech. He didn’t have any gold to buy her pretty things. Also, he was a drunk. What kind of a love would he be?

“Oh nothing!” Arya answered to her sister. “The Hound has lost his cape and Stannis thinks he’s going to be bewitched because of it. He’s going to be turned into a toad or a living torch. Your choice.”

“I am not jesting, young lady” Stannis said, offended. “Magic is serious business.”

The Bird frowned before letting a girlish giggle escape her perfect lips. Sandor thought he had never heard a lovelier sound but when Sansa took his cape out of her bag, his heart stopped.

“You mean this cape?” His little bird asked softly.

The Cat of the Canals started to laugh, she clutched her stomach in hilarity, before trying to regain her composure.

“So here is your evil enchantress, Lobster!” Arya said.

Sansa shyly handed back his cape to the Hound. His hands barely touched hers over the cape and the girl shivered.

“Where did you find it?” Stannis asked.

“Errr… “ Sansa was visibly embarrassed, her face becoming as red as her tresses.

“It was in my be… er…I mean in my office. Yes, it was in my office.”

However, as the Hound looked at his cape, he frowned. His cape used to be dirty. It had blood stains all over it and smelled of smoke. This cape was white and there were flowers and puppies embroidered on its edges.

Obviously, this cape wasn’t his. What in the seven hells had the girl in mind?

“What is that?” Sandor asked suspiciously.

Sansa looked at him shyly, her beautiful sapphire eyes meeting his gaze while her cheeks blushed.

“Well, it was dirty, so I washed it.” She admitted sweetly.

Arya couldn’t help but keeping on laughing at her sister’s confession. It was so like Sansa to try and make things prettier.

“I also did some embroidery,” Sansa continued, her hands playing nervously with each other.

“I can see that!” Sandor answered sharply.

Seeing the Hound was not happy with her work, the Bird started to cry and her sister went to hug her.

“Well done, Clegane. Well done! If you weren’t part of this team, I swear you would be already dead!”

Sandor Clegane sighed, trying to calm down. He stroked the embroideries and found them beautiful. Jonquils and roses and daisies and forget-me-nots and little dogs. It was very pretty but he could never wear something like that. Everyone would make fun of him.

Then, he saw Sansa’s face, so sad, tears running down her cheeks. She had been so nice, washing his cape and making it so pretty and as a reward for her hard work, he had broken her heart.

What kind of a superhero was he, making young girls cry?

Sandor put the cape on his back and fastened it around his neck. Then, he came to Sansa, avoiding Arya’s dark looks.

“Thank you, Little Bird. My cape is worthy of a true knight now. It is beautiful.”

Sniffing, Sansa raised her head and smiled at him.

“You think so, really?”

“Yes”, Sandor replied. A dog was not supposed to lie, but he couldn’t make her cry anymore. “I will wear it from now on.”

Sansa’s smiled brightened and she cheered at his decision.

“Oh, it makes me so happy you think so!”

She jumped in his arms and hugged him firmly. Her joy was apparent and this made him happy too.

And so, the case of Sandor’s cape was solved.


End file.
